filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
What Would Jesus Buy?
| alte_nume = What Would Jesus Buy? | imagine = What_would_jesus_buy_ver2.jpg | descriere_imagine = Afișul filmului | rating = | gen = film de Crăciun | regizor = Rob VanAlkemade | producător = | scenarist = După o povestire de: | narator = | rolurile_principale =Adetola Abiade, Paul Allen, Paul Norman Allen | muzica = | dir_imag = | montaj = | studio = | distribuitor = | premiera = 2007 | premiera_ro = | premiera_md = | durată = de minute | țara = Statele Unite | limba_originală = engleză | dispromână = dublat sau subtitrat | buget = ? milioane $ | încasări = ? milioane $ | operator = | sunet = | scenografie = | costume = | casting = | premii = | precedat_de = | urmat_de = | website = Site-ul oficial | PORT.ro = | id_cinemagia = 27502 | id_cinemarx = | imdb_id = 0939681 | id_rotten-tomatoes =what_would_jesus_buy | id_allrovi = }} Ce ar cumpăra ? (titlu original: What Would Jesus Buy?) este un film de Crăciun american de comedie şi documentar din 2007 regizat de Rob VanAlkemade. Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii Adetola Abiade, Paul Allen, Paul Norman Allen. Prezentare CineMagia: Pastorul Billy si corul de gospel al bisericii "Opriti cumparaturile" pornesc in misiunea de a salva Craciunul de shopocalipsa... IMDb: An examination of the commercialization of Christmas in America while following Reverend Billy and the Church of Stop Shopping Gospel Choir on a cross-country mission to save Christmas from the Shopocalypse (the end of humankind from consumerism, over-consumption and the fires of eternal debt.) The film also delves into issues such as the role sweatshops play in America's mass consumerism and Big-Box Culture. From the humble beginnings of preaching at his portable pulpit on New York City subways, to having a congregation of thousands - Bill Talen (aka Rev. Billy) has become the leader of not just a church, but a national movement. Wikipedia: The film focuses on the issues of the commercialization of Christmas, materialism, the over-consumption in American culture, globalization, and the business practices of large corporations, as well as their economic and cultural effects on American society, as seen through the prism of activist/performance artist Bill Talen, who goes by the alias of "Reverend Billy", and his troupe of activists, whose street theater performances take the form of a church choir called "The Church of Stop Shopping," that sings anti-shopping and anti-corporate songs. The film follows Billy and his choir as they take a cross-country trip in the month prior to Christmas 2005, and spread their message against what they perceive as the evils of patronizing the retail outlets of several different large corporate chains. Distribuție * Adetola Abiade ... Alto * Paul Allen ... Tenor * Paul Norman Allen ... Paul * Paul Norman Allen ... Tenor * Shannon Baxter ... Soprano * Rick Becker ... Trombone * James Solomon Benn ... Choir Director / Choreographer * Reverend Billy ... Reverend Billy * Ben Cerf ... Bass * Misun Choi ... Soprano * Ben Dubin-Thaler ... Bass * Savitri Durkee ... Church Director * Leah Farrell ... Tenor * Gina Figueroa ... Alto * Mike Flthye ... Drums Note Legături externe * * *Official site * * * *Church Of Stop Shopping Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme documentare Categorie:Filme de comedie din anii 2000 Categorie:Filme din 2007 Categorie:Filme regizate de Rob VanAlkemade Categorie:Filme americane